Kyoto Motel/K.Y.O.T.O Soundtrack Season 1
Historia K.Y.O.T.O Sountrack Vol 1 es la banda Sonora inspirada en las canciones que salieron en la primera temporada de la serie K.Y.O.T.O.Se han confirmado dos sencillos de este disco: Kallate Ya O Te Obligamos y el segúndo aún es desconocido. Su fecha de lanzamiento es desconocida Sencillos Kallate Ya O Te Obligamos Kallate Ya O Te Obligamos Es el primer sencillo de la banda sonora, conforma el Opening de la primera temporada. Interpretada por Kyoto Motel. Su fecha de Lanzamiento es aun desconocida Letras Ir a Letras Tracklist Info Track by Track *'Kallate Ya O Te Obligamos' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel. Conforma el opening de la serie, es sencillo oficial, aunque sin fecha de lanzamiento, su vídeo está en producción desde hacia varios meses *'Yo Soy Tu Gominola(Extended)' Interpretado por René, Del Capitulo L.A Fiesta, canción que causó sensación, ahora en una version más larga. *'Se me salen Naturalmente' Interpretado por Selena Gomez, Del Capitulo L.A Fiesta, canción que cantó para atraer la atención de los asistentes de la fiesta *'Somebody to Love' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel, Roberta y Rene. Del Capitulo Recopilación, Cover de una gran canción de Queen, pero con un poco más de picardia al interpretar *'Tell me la Idea' Interpretado por PAA con Liz y Alan. Del Capitulo Cosas Sucias, canción que interpretaron para anunciar la venida de alguna idea de parte del Señor PAA *'Kero Cake' Interpretado por DP. Del Capitulo la Gripe, canción que lleva a sospechar de la ignorancia del que la canta, el farmacéutico para hacer perder el tiempo a todos *'Halo/Walking on sunshine' Interpretado por Roberta con René. Del capitulo Recopilación Un medley de dos conocidas canciones de Beyoncé y Katrina&TheWaves, esta canción posee un videoclip, no se sabe si será sencillo, pero una segunda versión estará disponible en el album debút de Robbie&Annie *'Tha' Shubidubida' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel, Delfín Quizhpe y Roberta, Sus pedazos de canción son aveces usadas para el cambio de escena, una muy divertida canción que habla sobre su nueva vida de Artistas *'Musical 80's' Interpretado por Liz y las Liciadas(?) Del capitulo L.A Fiesta, canción ochentera, y graciosa que cantó Liz para demostrar su amor hacia Evan. *'Nada Sou Sou' Interpretado por Yukari. Del Capitulo Nuevo Idioma, canción compuesta inconscientemente por Stan, y que fue robada por Yukari y Causó gran sensación. *'I Cancion to Chavez' Interpretado por Fidel Y Chavez, Del Capitulo La Nueva, Canción que demuestra el amor que siente el primero por el emperador, pero algo burlona *'(I don't wanna be)With You' Interpretado por Robbie&Annie. Compone el Ending de la serie, una canción Jazz, que no tiene nada que ver con la serie, pero también estará disponible en el álbum Debut de Annie$Robbie *'Ignorance' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel con Paramore. Del capitulo Campamento de Rock, Cover de Paramore *'Complicated' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel con Avril Lavigne. Del capitulo La Apuesta, Cover de Avril Lavigne *'U belong with me(TECHNO REMIX)' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel con Rapalapa Records. Del Capitulo Electronica, Cover de Taylor Swift *'Shadow' Interpretado por Stalin con Demi Lovato. Del Capitulo L.A Fiesta, Cover de Demi Lovato *'Keep Holding on' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel. Del Capitulo Recopilación, Cover de Avril Lavigne *'My heart will go On' Interpretado por Kyoto Motel con René. Del capitulo La Gripe, Cover de Celine Dion *'Hey Soul Sister' Interpretado por King y René. Del Capitulo Recopilación, Cover de Train *'I dreamed a Dream' Interpretado por Julie y Roberta Del Capitulo Recopilación, Cover de Les Miserables *'My immortal' Interpretado por Liz Del Capitulo Recopilación Cover de Evanescence *'It's My Life' Interpretado por Stalin y Germán. Del Capitulo Recopilación, Cover de Bon Jovi Categoría:Kyoto Motel Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O